EZ Automaton Guide
Category:Guides =The EZ Automaton Guide= Even among other classes that use pets Puppetmaster is unique. Your Automaton can be equipped in a variety of ways by selecting Atachments, heads and frames. AI can also be indirectly controlled your choice of heads and frames, as well as equipped Attachments, active Maneuvers, you HP percentage, enemy HP percentage and relative positioning. Each aspect of your automaton has its own quirks and complexities. The goal of this guide is to walk you through the basic use of the automaton rather than being a how-to guide for partying, camping, etc. The focus will be on the first 10 levels for now. So, you just opened up your PUP job. Let’s walk through the process of getting to know your automaton. The ON/OFF Switch Yes, even turning your automaton on and off has its quirks. Using the Activate job ability makes the little guy appear. He will have full HP, full MP. Unfortunately, the Activate ability has a 20 minute recast time, so don’t let the little guy die if possible. Your automaton will also appear with Burden for every element just above threshold. We will discuss this more later. At this point all you need to know is that burden is a bad thing that slowly reduces over time. You will want this at a minimum when you actually are ready to use your automaton in battle, so don’t wait until the battle starts. Activate your automaton early on when you are safely in the correct zone and level sync. You can dismiss your automaton with the Deactivate pet command. It makes your pet disappear and will also reset the recast time for Activate if the puppet’s HP is 100%. Level Sync will automatically make your automaton disappear without using the Deactivate causing you to require waiting through the full recast time. *The take-way tips **Activate a few minutes before battle if you don’t need to zone or lvl sync **Deactivate your automaton with it having full HP if possible ***You may wish to use a macro along the lines of /echo first **Deactivate (with full HP) before and after level sync **Deactivate and Activate can be a quick way to refill MP if necessary ***Deactivate and Activate will also reduce TP back to 0 **Deactivate (with full HP) and Activate is a quick way to reduce mega-high burden Default Behavior Now that you know how to bring out your new friend, you have a companion who will follow you around, copy some of your emotes and happily watch you die when that orc agros. Yes, your automaton will not actually fight unless you use the Deploy pet command, so don’t expect it to help a whole lot just because you take hate. When you use Deploy your basic un-upgraded lvl 1 automaton will then charge this target, engage in melee, cast Dia if mp allows and use the occasional Slapstick TP move. If you are trying to pull you will see that often your automaton will stop the mob in its tracks if you just use the Deploy command. You will typically deploy to your target and then then use Retrieve to have your automaton follow you to your camp. When you arrive at your camp you will redeploy so that your automaton can actually fight your enemy. Maneuvers This will be added soon. Burden and Overload This will be added soon. Basic Attachments This will also be added soon. :) The First 10 Levels : What You Need The Next 10 Levels :Choosing the Next Frame ::Maximizing it's Equipment ::Maximizing it's Behavior